


Nerf War

by JustDuckinDont



Series: These Lifetimes with Kids [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa with kids, F/F, Older Clexa, Who needs a plot when there's nerf guns involved?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: Lexa is determined to make her daughter's last days at home before college something to remember.





	Nerf War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what got me thinking about how great nerf guns were when I was a kid but this happened.
> 
> I never was a math expert so excuse the age maths if it ends up being wrong.

It’s hard to believe that once she’d kept herself hidden in the closet. Not a physical one but metaphorical. The one she stood in front of was definitely bigger than the one she’d put herself in as a kid too. Mostly coats but some old christmas decorations peaked out of boxes hidden beneath empty shoe boxes. Even Agnes’ favorite creepy angel tree topper that Lexa had begged Clarke to hide because it gave her nightmares.

 

Googly eyes were the bane of her existence despite the comedic appeal.

 

But the old christmas decorations aren’t the reason for her to be digging through closets. The coats and shoe boxes aren’t either but the nerf guns that Clarke told her she’d hidden somewhere in the house after finding a wrecked living room and out of breath kids. Yeah it had been cute at the time but guess who had to clean it up. Hint, it wasn’t Lexa. Now, however, Lexa had a reason to be looking for them. It had taken quite a bit of begging and numerous promises made for Clarke to give up the possible location of the toys but she’d done it.

 

Lexa was determined to make Agnes’ last days at home before college something to remember.

 

“Clarke!” She shouts down the hallway. Her voice echoing off the cream walls. An embarrassing groan escaping her afterwards as she rose up off her knees. “Barely forty-one and these knees are already trying to give up.”

 

“You’ve been forty-one for six months, Lexa.”

 

Lexa turns to find her wife of twenty years carrying a stack of clean, warm towels fresh from the dryer. Still as beautiful as the day they met. Even with the strands of graying blonde that she desperately tried to hide with annual colorings. Promising crow’s feet blooming at the corners of her blue eyes and laugh lines just beginning to appear.

 

“And those knees of yours have been through the wringer. Don’t even try to deny that.”

 

“Iggy still lives with us, love.”

 

“She’s seventeen. If she hasn’t heard or seen anything online by now then there’s something wrong.” She takes a step before turning back to her with a frown. “Though I’d be glad if she didn’t. I don’t want to think of my baby like that.”

 

“Neither do I but it’s good if she’s prepared.. Which brings me to a different subject. Where-”

 

“Did you try the attic?”

 

“You said a closet.”

 

“Oops.” She smirks and Lexa swats at her butt playfully. Her wife escaping with a flirty wink that very nearly threatens to make her heart skip a beat. Even after all these years the fire hadn’t died in their love life.

 

“Mom!”

 

Damn it, she raised these kids not to yell in the house.

 

“Ingrid! No yelling in the house!” Lexa shouts as the front door clicks shut once she comes to a stop at the top of the stairs. Her youngest daughter sweaty from softball practice but beaming as she drops her bag on the floor by the door. Light brunette hair dark with sweat and her pale skin pink with the promise of a sunburn but her green eyes lit with happiness. “I know you want a shower but don’t leave a mess for your mother. You’re seventeen, Iggy.”

 

“I know, I know! But! Consider this, ma!” She rushes up the stairs clutching a pale blue shirt in one hand before shoving it into Lexa’s hand. “Look!”

 

Lexa frowns but scans the shirt a long moment before it hits her. The word ‘Captain’ spelled out in bold white letters in front of her and she gasps. “Since Aggy graduated high school the team voted for me! Can you believe it?!”

 

“Oh baby!” Lexa pushes at her daughter’s shoulder lightly before gripping her tightly and pulling her in for a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you! Another Woods captain!”

 

“Right?! I’m so excited!” Ingrid hugs her back before drawing back. Pressing her shoulder against Lexa’s and studying the shirt with a smile that Lexa hadn’t seen for quite sometime. She knew Ingrid wasn’t excited about her sister moving away to Boston soon. It was only a couple hours drive from home but she was used to Agnes always being there for her. “When is Aggy coming home?”

 

“I don’t know, baby, but I need your help with something.”

 

“Can I shower first?”

 

“Of course, you stink.”

 

“Thanks, ma.” She sarcastically rolls her eyes before taking the shirt back. “I’ll pick up my bag first then shower, okay?”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, ma.”

 

“Love you three, baby.” Clarke speaks up from the hall bathroom as she steps out. Wrapping Ingrid up in a hug. “Congratulations, you smell.”

 

“Thank you, I know. Ma already told me.”

 

“We love you. Also the washer is free if need to wash anything.”

 

“Thanks… but since you both are here. Can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Of course.” Lexa meets Clarke’s eye before focusing on Ingrid. Nervously twisting the captain’s shirt in her small hands before she lets out a small breath. “What’s up?”

 

“It's just that Agnes has it all figured out. She wants to be a lawyer. The next Annalise Keating aside from her alcoholic tendencies and murder but I don’t really know what I want to be. I mean, I like photography but I feel like it’s more of a hobby. Not something I could make a living off of.”

 

“You don’t have to know right now, baby. You’re still in high school.” Clarke reassures her with a split second glance at Lexa. “Lexa wasn’t sure what she wanted to do either when she was your age. It took a bit of looking around after high school to figure it out.”

 

“So..  you won’t kick me out if I don’t know what I want to go to school for?”

 

“Never!” Lexa answers rather loudly and Ingrid jumps. Somewhat bothered that she’d ever think she could do something like that to her. “Sorry, baby, but no. We’d never do that to you.”

 

She lets out a relieved breath. “Okay, cool, good, great.”

 

“Don’t worry, Iggy. Is there anything else?”

 

“Well.. I’m kind of dating this guy. He-”

 

“Use protection.” Lexa cuts her off and Ingrid giggles. Both of her girls know how she feels about boyfriends and girlfriends. Agnes’ girlfriend has ever stayed overnight and neither will Ingrid’s boyfriend. “And no boys upstairs after dark. Agnes’ and Marina’s rules apply to you as well.”

 

“I’m not ready anyway, ma.”

 

“Good.” Lexa clears her throat. Wanting nothing more than to wash away thoughts of her daughter being involved with some high school boy who probably only wanted one thing and one thing only. “I’m going to the attic.”

 

“Attic?” Ingrid murmurs after her as Lexa hurries off. “Is that some kind of euphemism for sex, mom?”

 

“NO!” Lexa and Clarke both shout in unison.

 

* * *

  
  


“So.. why nerf guns.” Ingrid asks perched on the ladder in the opening of the attic. Hair damp but dressed in a too big t-shirt and running shorts that she may or may not have stolen from Lexa. “I thought mom got rid of them when I was like twelve.”

 

“I thought she did too but turns out she hid them up here somewhere.” She glances over her shoulder at her. Finding her playing on her phone rather than looking. “Phone, up. Look, now.”

 

“Do I get to shoot Aggy in the face?”

 

“No.”

 

“Killjoy.”

 

“I don’t want my child to be a one eyed lawyer.” She coughs when she sweeps her hand over a dusty box top. Pulling it off but finding christmas decorations rather than the toy guns. “Why do we have so many christmas decorations.”

 

“Aunt Rae.”

 

Lexa hums to herself before shrugging. “You’re right. She’s had that weird fascination with christmas decorations since I met her. I’m scared to know what her attic and closets look like.”

 

“She never puts them up. I offered to take them off the house for her and she said no. You know he has bulbs shaped like dicks right?”

 

“Iggy, please.”  _ She’s seventeen. She’s seventeen _ . Lexa repeats to herself. She’s old enough to know what they are but she hopes she hasn’t seen one in person.

 

“And boobs.”

 

“I bought her those..” Lexa sighs. “Didn’t know she had the others those.”

 

“And camels!” Ingrid exclaims carefully maneuvering herself over to a set of boxes in the corner.

 

“Why camels?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Just.. find the nerf guns before your sister gets home.”

 

“She won’t be home until late, ma. She and Marina are going on a date to celebrate Marina getting into BU.”

 

“Wait, they’re both going to the same school?” That was news to her.

 

“Yeah.. oh!” She gasps and Lexa turns sharply to find Ingrid pulling out a dusty nerf rifle then a set of nerf blasters. “Found em!”

 

“Great job, baby, Little bullets with them?”

 

“Yep!” She victoriously holds a small plastic tub above her head full of the little bright orange bullets. “We gotta clean up after ourselves this time though, ma. Mom right really chunk them if we don’t.”

 

“After this you’ll be too old for these.” Lexa takes one of the blasters. Wiping the dust off with the tail of her t-shirt.

 

“Oh ma, you’re never too old for a good nerf fight.” She loads one of the blasters and pops Lexa in the chest. “Gotcha.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just help me get this downstairs and hidden for tomorrow morning.”

 

“We’re doing it tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. You know Clarke has her art class that she teaches Sunday mornings at the LGBT community center.” Lexa tucks the loose shot into the pocket of her shirt. “I’ll make breakfast tomorrow too.”

 

“Pancakes?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re the best!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Good morning, lovely.” Clarke glides into the kitchen with her usual perfection. A paint stained t-shirt in one hand and art bag hanging off her shoulder. “You’re up early.”

 

“I have a fight to prepare for.” She fills Clarke’s travel mug with fresh coffee before setting it on the counter in front of her wife.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, “put up breakables first. I know you love antique shopping as much as I do but some of the things we have now we won’t ever find again.”

 

“Of course. When will you be back?”

 

“Class starts at eight and goes until ten but I’m meeting O and Rae at the cafe next door afterward for brunch. Hopefully O brings little Indy with her.”

 

Indiana, or Indy for short, was Octavia and Lincoln’s son. Nearly six and as sweet as Lincoln with Octavia’s love for adventure. A splash of daredevil in his blood that neither Lincoln nor Octavia knows where it came from.

 

“Take pictures. I miss his toothy grin.”

 

“I’ll try for more and see if she’ll let us babysit tonight.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate the night off. Plus we get a cute kid to look after.”

 

“I’m right here, mom.” They both turn to find a sleepy Ingrid standing in the doorway. Hair piled high on her head in a messy bun and sleep lines crisscrossing her face. “I’m still cute, right?”

 

“Yes, baby. Still cute.” Clarke kisses her temple. “Help your ma today and don’t break anything or anyone.”

 

“Why aren’t you joining us? Could be a whole family kind of thing. You know?”

 

Clarke studies Ingrid before looking up at Lexa and smirking. “Ask your ma.”

 

“What- Why? What’s going on? Did mom accidently shoot you in the eye or something, ma?” Ingrid asks as Clarke walks out. Leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen.

 

“Not quite.”

 

“Then..?”

 

Lexa frowns. Clarke had always flaunted it that she was a better shot than Lexa. Proving it time and time again with random things like throwing a ball of paper into the trash. Shooting games at the carnival whenever it came into town. Not that Clarke winning her a giant stuffed animal wasn’t cute or sweet. It had more to do with her pride than anything else.

 

“She’s a better shot than me.”

 

“What? No way. Mom is better shot than you? How’d you figure that one out?”

 

“Carnival dates. Throwing trash away in high school. Basketball with my sister.” She sighs, “aunt Anya likes to make fun of me for it. It’s one of the things that she and Clarke bonded over when we were teenagers.”

 

“Aw, ma. Don’t worry. Me and Aggy will go easy on you!” She beams.

 

“Keep on and I’ll have you cleaning up afterward. Breakfast clean up included.”

 

“No! I’m meeting Stephen after this!”

 

“Even more reason to have you do it.”

 

“Ma!” She whines. Slumping over the island counter.

 

“No whining. Get me some eggs instead then go wake up your sister.”

 

“Do I have to clean the kitchen after?”

 

“No, but your sister does since she isn’t up to help out.”

 

“Sweet!” She bounds off with excitement to her step and Lexa laughs quietly before realizing Ingrid forgot to give her the eggs but she doesn’t mind. Ingrid could be forgetful at times but she more than made up for it in enthusiasm. A trait that both she and Agnes seemed to share. Agnes had grown out of it somewhat but it was still there.

 

Lexa looks up when she hears footsteps on the hardwood floor in the hallway. Pausing in cracking an egg into her mixing bowl as Ingrid walks in first followed by Agnes and the family dog, Mars. Agnes and Mars both looking dead tired but only the dog lays down beside the island to resume her sleep. Graying muzzle almost white to match the tiled floor. More gray peppered throughout her red coat.

 

“Good morning, Aggy.”

 

“Morning, ma.” She yawns and sits on a stool next to Ingrid. Dark brown eyes glazed over with sleepiness as she blinks slowly in the sunlight shining in. The light warming her dark skin as she stretches and groans.

 

Her oldest daughter was as beautiful as she was kind. As gentle as she was intelligent. Protective and well meaning. Always looking out for Ingrid and for half a second she wonders if Agnes had done something to get Ingrid captain before she corrects herself. Ingrid could and did do it all herself but Lexa would be surprised if Agnes hadn’t considered it.

 

“I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too, ma.” Agnes grins lazily. Unfazed by the sudden affection or just still too asleep to question it. 

 

“Something wrong, ma?” Ingrid asks instead.

 

“Just thinking about when you guys were kids.”

 

“Gonna miss me when I’m gone?” Agnes stands but comes to a stop next to Lexa. Leaning against her and Lexa is reminded once again that Agnes is taller than her but only by an inch. “Because I’ll miss you and pancakes.”

 

“Do I get your weights, Aggy? Since you know.. BU has an on campus gym.”

 

“Yeah, kiddo.”

 

“Breakfast first guys then talk about who gets what.”

 

“What about..” Ingrid clears her throat. “You know.. The thing. That we were going to do today. Ma. The thing. You know?”

 

“The poison. The poison for Kuzco. The poison chosen specifically to kill Kuzco. Kuzco’s poison. That poison?” Agnes begins without a thought.

 

“Please no Emperor’s New Groove over breakfast.”

 

“It’s your favorite movie too, ma.” Agnes kisses her cheek. “But seriously.. Is something going on? Am I missing something? Something important.. Say.. about the nerf guns upstairs?”

 

“How did you-” Ingrid looks down suddenly at Mars when Lexa narrows her eyes at her. “Iggy.”

 

“It was Mars.”

 

“Mars is a dog.”

 

“Woof.” Mars wags her tail and stands. Sniffing at Lexa expectantly. 

 

“Ignore us.” Lexa tells her and Mars breathes out sharply through her nose but lays back down. “But yes. The nerf guns.”

 

“I thought mom threw them away.”

 

“No, just hid them.” She shoos Agnes away as she mixes the batter and steps over to the stove and waiting skillet. “We’ll have breakfast, put away breakables then throwdown with the nerf guns. Sound like a good plan?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Agnes shouts.

 

“Language!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

  
  


“The time has come. The time to lay the ground rules for Agnes’ going away nerf battle. The battle that will end all battles-”

 

“-we’ve only had one, ma.” Agnes adds raising her hand slowly.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Lexa meets her eye as she slides the plastic clip into the bright yellow and blue rifle.

 

She feels like the stay-at-home mom version of a fallout protagonist. Jeans and a red plaid button up over an old shirt. The only piece missing were boots but this would be entirely indoors. Plus, Clarke would kill her if she messed up the new hardwood floors and blaming it on the kids would be wrong.

 

“First rule. No aiming for the face.” She glances at Ingrid and her youngest daughter pouts. “Second rule. Stay out of the master. That’s where I stashed all the breakables. Third rule. No shooting the dog. Mars is a triple agent but she’ll probably stick with Aggy. Fourth rule. No phones. I don’t want Anya or Raven showing up with more nerf guns to crowd me into corner for a laugh.”

 

“Killjoy.” Ingrid mutters.

 

“The last rule is the most important. I expect both of you to follow it religiously until this is over and that’s just have fun. You’re never too old to shoot at each other with foam bullets from brightly colored guns.”

 

“You know, ma. Knowing everything that I do from when you and mom were kids. It’s surprising that you’re the one who planned this.” Agnes points out as she taps the barrel of her blaster against her chin.

 

“Especially knowing your aim sucks.” Ingrid giggles despite Lexa’s frown. “And I already know which one of us got your aim and it’s not me.”

 

“Iggy is a liar.” Agnes teases.

 

“I’ll prove it on the battlefield!” She instantly defends herself with a defiant set to her jaw. “Ma! When can we start?”

 

Lexa remains silent as her daughters stare at her. Agnes’ grip visibly tightening around her blaster and finger resting on the trigger as Ingrid grits her teeth. Mars remains silent beside Agnes. Brown eyes half closed and completely oblivious. Probably ready for her mid-day nap rather than a nerf battle.

 

“Now!” She shouts and Agnes jumps into action. Dodging fire from her sister as she bolts to hide behind the wall separating the living room from the hallway. Grabbing the missed shots before returning fire but Lexa moves to duck behind the couch.

 

Ingrid seemed to be missing once the gunfire died down. Only the sound of Mars panting in the middle of the living room until Agnes whistles and the dog pads off towards her in the hallway.

 

“You’ve given away your position, Aggy.” Ingrid calls out and Lexa realizes she’s hidden behind the red leather recliner. Only the barrel of her orange blaster visible from her spot. “Hope you’re ready to eat my foam.”

 

“You missed every shot, kiddo. Even at nearly point blank range.”

 

“I didn’t miss!” Ingrid calls out with an almost whine to her voice. “Ma, you alive?”

 

“Yeah, baby.” She peeks over the top of the couch but jumps when Ingrid scrambles over to hide behind the couch with her. “What are you-”

 

“We need to team up on Aggy.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Because.. I hate to admit it but, my aim is bad. Like.. yours bad.”

 

Lexa sighs, “thanks for the reminder.”

 

“I still love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Lexa peeks again and finds Agnes glancing into the living room before ducking back again. “You draw her fire. I’ll unleash on her.”

 

“Okay.” Ingrid prepares to move but Lexa grabs her shoulder tightly. Drawing her attention before she has a chance to go. “Ma? What is it?”

 

“Ingrid, I want you to know that I love you and that no matter what happens. I will always love you.”

 

“Why are you talking like this? We’ll be okay. We can do this.”

 

“But what if we don’t? What if we can’t.”

 

“Ma, pull yourself together! We’ve got this.”

 

“Oh my god just come out. This isn’t a moment before the big fight scene where you need to be all sentimental!” Agnes calls out. Ending the moment and Lexa nods to herself.

 

“She has a point. Go.”

 

“Right!” Ingrid stands to run but she doesn’t move and Lexa looks up at her in confusion. “Uh.. Ma, she’s gone.”

 

“Gone? What-” Lexa stands besides her and clicks her tongue. “Crap. Even Mars is gone.”

 

“We took too long.”

 

“Agreed. We should split up. You take the first floor. I’ll take the second. Keep your head low and don’t let her shoot you in the eye.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Don’t shoot her in the eye either.”

 

“Ma.” She gives her a look that’s so like Clarke that for a moment Lexa is thrown for a loop. A look that simple says ‘really?’

 

“Go.”

 

Ingrid nods and takes off for the kitchen. Ducking behind the wall before motioning that it was clear for Lexa to head upstairs. Lexa moves quickly and quietly. Climbing the stairs carefully and slipping into the first bedroom she reaches. Ingrid’s room to be specific. Walls painted dark blue and covered in 80s hair band framed posters. Queen bed unmade and floor littered with discarded clothes.

 

“Christ, kid, learn to clean your room.” She mutters to herself before leaving the room and making her way to Agnes’ room that sat next to the master.

 

Agnes had always been organized and her room reflected it. Walls a light yellow that wasn’t overbearing but almost inspiring. Dictionaries lined up on a metal bookshelf but a stack of library books lying beside her made bed. Floor clean and not even a cup left on the nightstand. Awards from softball and the debate team covering the surface of her dresser.

 

“That’s my girl.” She comments as she glances over the awards.

 

“Ma, why are you in here?” Agnes stands up from the side of the bed. Mars poking her head up a second later. “You and mom told us you had a policy about not coming into our rooms unless asked.”

 

“Yeah but this is a nerf war.” Lexa defends but Agnes is right. The kids privacy was a big thing to herself and Clarke. Especially after Lexa’s mom so rarely gave her the privacy she needed as a kid. “I’m not in here to snoop.”

 

“You know almost everything anyway.” She aims her blaster at Lexa and fires a single shot. The foam bullet bouncing off her bicep and onto the floor. “Gotcha.”

 

“Your sister is hunting for you downstairs.” She bends and grabs the foam bullet before shooting Agnes in the abdomen. “Foam for foam.”

 

“See, your aim isn’t that bad. At least it’s better than Iggy’s.”

 

“Don’t tell your sister that.”

 

“I love teasing her but I wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings.” Agnes snaps her fingers at Mars and she instantly has her attention. “Go find Ingrid, triple agent.”

 

“Woof.” She walks off slowly.

 

“I’m going to follow her and find Iggy. Fill her full of foam and assert my victory over the younger generation.”

 

“She’s only a year younger than you.”

 

“Assert my victory.” She fist pumps and Lexa rolls her eyes. “Keep yourself safe, ma. This will be a gunfight for the ages.”

 

“I’m sure but no headshots.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Agnes walks off and Lexa follows after a moment. Heading downstairs but freezing at what she finds. A barrage of foam raining down from her daughters on opposite sides of the room. Ingrid giggling and Agnes smirking. The two only pausing long enough to reload and it’s long enough for Lexa to grab her phone to record a video. Hoping that the joy her daughters exhibit will let Clarke consider just the two of them having a nerf fight one day. She manages to record until her kids turn their blasters on her. Firing a barrage of foam at her and her phone until she’s forced to drop it and retreat to the hallway.

 

“Come on guys!”

 

“Join us!” Ingrid calls out. A set of foam bullets bounce off the floor next to her and Lexa rolls her eyes before returning fire. Forcing her kids to duck behind their respective covers and reload. Lexa remains hidden as she listens to her kids shifting about to get a better angle on her but she keeps hidden. “Come out, ma.”

 

“That would be suicide.”

 

“You can’t hide forever.” Agnes moves and Lexa hears her pad across the hardwood floor but Lexa moves. Continuing down the hall to duck into the kitchen and hide behind the kitchen island. Smiling at Agnes’ quiet laughter before she whips around the edge of the island and fires on her. Most of her shots missing except for one that skidded across the floor and bumped into Agnes’ foot before she was gone into the pantry.

 

“Come on, Aggy. Fire at me. Give your old ma some ammo.” Her clip is nearly empty but she jerks to attention when Ingrid slides into the kitchen in her socks. Firing at her rapidly but Lexa gets out freely. Grabbing up the discarded ammo and making a run for it into the hallway once again. Sliding across the floor into her office and closing the door to a crack with just enough space to aim out.

 

“Ma!? Where’d you go?” Ingrid yells from the kitchen but moments later her daughters storm down the hallway toward the office but pass the room completely.

 

“Big mistake, kids.” She slides across the floor in a way that tells her she’ll be sore in the morning but it’s worth it for the surprise written on their faces as they face a flurry of foam bullets. The girls returning fire but hurrying away. Slipping and sliding on the floor in their rush to escape back into the living room.

 

She follows them but ducks behind the recliner. Finding herself faced with gunfire from Agnes who is by far the better shot between the two kids. A foam bullet bouncing off Lexa’s shoulder when she leans out too far in an attempt to look at them through the mirror in front of her. If she were ever caught in a post-apocalyptic world just this nerf fight alone would tell her that she wouldn’t survive. At least not a world in which guns were still a viable option in combat.

 

“Come on, ma! Come out!”

 

“Ma needs a minute.” She lies. Hoping they’ll focus fire on each other and after a few minutes footsteps thump against the floor and someone starts shooting. Laughter erupting from Ingrid where she hides behind the couch.

 

Lexa isn’t sure how long the fight goes on or when Mars decides to lay in the middle of the battlefield for a nap. She just knows that she’s gotten used to dodging foam shots when she has to gather them up to reload. Mars had gotten used to the sounds and was unbothered when a bullet accidentally came into contact with her body but when the old dog finally does move Lexa knows the fight is nearing an end.

 

Even Agnes and Ingrid seem to be tiring despite their endless energy. Laughter dying down until Ingrid lays down her weapon first. Tossing a white pillow from her hiding spot in place of a surrender flag.

 

“Ma?” She calls out from her hiding spot. “I’m tired.”

 

“Me too,” Agnes agrees.

 

“Me three.” Lexa leaves her spot as her daughters move to sit side by side on the couch. “Mars four, she already abandoned us though.”

 

“She lasted longer than I thought she would. Triple agent plus swarming the trenches must have taken it out of her.” Agnes point out, leaning back against the cushions. “Give me a second to recover, ma. I’ll clean up the living room.”

 

“I’d appreciate it, honey.”

 

Lexa looks around the room but where she expected chaos, she only found a couple thrown pillows and a blanket lying crumpled on the floor. Although, most of the pictures and Clarke’s glass figurines had been moved upstairs. Fragile antiques moved there too and of the things that Lexa couldn’t move nothing was broken.

 

“You guys-” Lexa turns to look at them but finds them fast asleep. Agnes’ arm over Ingrid’s shoulder as her sister laid against her. “Why am I not surprised. Guess I’m on my own for this clean up job.”

 

She doesn’t mind though, seeing her kids laughing and smiling was worth it.

 

* * *

  
  


“Lexa? Honey?” Clarke enters the bedroom with an almost worried look written in her gaze. Lips turned down in a frown before she lets out a relieved sigh at finding Lexa in the on-suite bathroom fresh from the shower. “There you are. Where are the kids?”

 

“Ingrid and Agnes went to play mini-golf.”

 

“Does that mean that your idea to have them shoot at each other didn’t happen?”

 

“Oh no, it happened and it was great.” Lexa tugs her in by the front of her shirt for a quick kiss. “They had fun. I had fun. Mars had fun. The only thing missing was you.”

 

“I’m sorry.. Next time?”

 

“Next time?” Lexa wonders for a moment if Clarke had seen the video she’d sent her earlier and she’s answered with a smile then a short nod. “Shotgun or crossbow? I went on Amazon and checked out what kind of nerf weapons they had now. There’s even a machine gun and I was like holy crap. Then I saw a grenade launcher and missile launcher and I was very confused because they didn’t have that when they were twelve and thirteen because if they had. I probably would have gotten it. Even a bolt action rifle, you know-”

 

“I love you but no machine gun or grenade launcher.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“We don’t need a nerf arsenal but.. The bolt action rifle sounds kind of awesome.”

 

“Right!?”

 

“I’ll consider it.”

 

“How about this. Bolt action rifle plus a nerf fight for that set of paints you’ve got bookmarked on your laptop.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.” Clarke hums before holding out her hand. “It’s a deal.”

 

Lexa accepts. Drawing back to find hints of dried paint staining her hands as well as Clarke’s now. “Great. I’ll order both at the same time and we’ll have our showdown next weekend.”

 

“Perfect. Can I invite Raven and Octavia?”

 

“Only if I get Raven and we do it outside. There is no telling what kind of crazy Raven will modify to a nerf gun and I want it on my team.”

  
Clarke sighs, “fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr @ 1fckawayfromnone


End file.
